Insight
by HLecter511
Summary: What's better than having another cannibalistic killer catch another cannibal killer? That is when Rayne Draco steps in to supposedly "help" since she is "cured" now…not. Hannibal/OC. Disclaimer: Don't own anything about the Hannibal Series. Only my original character, Rayne. Thanks. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:** Dragon

…**..**

The hallways seem darken and humid than that of Baltimore Asylum for the criminally insane. Even though it was the basement part—where the dangerous criminals laid— Jack Crawford, head of the FBI behavioral department felt like this eerie part of the building was a bit too much. He sworn he saw something move across the floor, but shook it off as his own shadow.

A bulky guard was leading him and the psychiatrist of the building towards a holding block. A holding block that had bullet proof glass instead of bars. Coming to a pause in front of the cell, Jack stared into it and taking in the cement cell and seeing only a few things within.

A toilet behind this half tall wall that blocked viewers, a bed with a scratchy looking brown blanket on it, a desk and chair, mirror over a sink and a small shelf with some books on it.

And at the moment, the desk was occupied by the victim of this cell. Or rather it has been the home of this criminal for four years. Staring around his surroundings again then inside the cell, Jack was beginning to think that anyone down here and in these cells would go insane by it rather than being insane already.

"Draco, you got a visitor. An FBI agent." The psychiatrist, Dr. Charles Case said and giving Jack a sleazy looking smile. Nodding his head, the psychiatrist looked back at the cell and jumped a bit as the criminal inside the cell was standing up and staring at them with radiant, pale turquoise eyes.

"Jumpy today, doc?"

"Simply caught me off guard, Ms. Draco." Charles mutters, shaking his head and stepping further away from the cell. The guard got a slight smirk on his face making Jack to know that this Ms. Draco loved to mess with the psychiatrist.

"Ms. Rayne Draco?"

"That would be me. May I know who I am speaking too?"

Glancing at the woman that was in her thirties, Jack simply wonder how a natural beauty like this could be a cannibalistic/blood thirsty—literally—psychopath killer. Though all killers come in any shape or form. This one happen to be a beautiful woman, early to mid-thirties, black hair, pale turquoise eyes, had a slight accent mixing in with another, about 5ft 7in and had a slender, athletic body. He knew she was strong since in a report about her, she had flipped a man twice her size over her shoulder then killed him with a few lethal slams of her fist and knees.

"I am Special Agent Jack Crawford, head of the FBI's Behavioral Science Unit." Jack stepped forwards and opens his suit overcoat up to show his badge hanging on his pants waistline.

"Special Agent? Hmm, high ranked right?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. Why does an FBI Special Agent request to see me? If you must know, I am a changed woman and have been peacefully in this lovely hellhole for four years." Rayne smoothly said, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes, I have heard that you were deemed cured, Ms. Draco."

"Please, call me Rayne."

"Then you can call me Jack. It's only fair."

"Fair? Such an interesting word that I heard myself say many times before." Rayne said, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at Jack with a smirk.

"Ms. D—Rayne, I have a proposition for you that I think that you will not resist." Jack told her with a grin to which Rayne eyebrows rose with curiosity.

"And do tell, what is that Jack?" Rayne lowly mused with this venomous smile coming onto her face.

That smile made a tingle run up Jack's spine, wondering if he was doing the right thing. He came up with this crazy ass idea of having a killer similar to the one that he was trying to catch. Thus, having a killer think for him on how other killers kill or why.

"I wish to capture someone known as the copycat killer. But also, for a bonus, have you heard of the Chesapeake Ripper?"

Hearing the latter part, Rayne eyes seem to spark with excitement. A true smile came onto her face and that is when Jack took note of her canines. They were regular teeth, but they seem like dull fangs, but from past reports, she was known to bite and pierce skin with them.

"And do tell what I'm going to be doing, Jack?" Rayne questions, stepping towards the glass some more and staring him down. Her turquoise eyes seem to brighten up with curiosity and interest.

Stepping back, Jack let the guard step forwards and the guard held up the key to her cell.

"You help with insight; you're free because you have been cleared as cured."

That got Rayne to slowly get a smirk onto her face and her eyes darken to a sapphire color.

"Now, you're talking, Special Agent."

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: …..**

…**..**

Standing outside of the asylum, Jack lean against the rental car and stared at the stairs of the building. Stepping out of the building and standing on the top step was Rayne Draco with her eyes closed and her head tilted towards the skies. He couldn't help but grin, seeing how the feel of freedom must feel for her.

"I must say that I need to get some light on my skin. I miss my light tan complexion." Rayne told Jack as she walked down the steps of the building and towards him with a grin.

"What is your nationality, Rayne?"

"Well, my mother was Native American and Irish. My father was from Transylvanian, thus Romanian." Rayne answers, stepping towards the passenger side of the rental car and opening it up. She glanced at Jack over the roof of the car, seeing Jack nod at her answer before he got in. Rayne entered into the passenger seat and unconsciously buckle herself in.

"Jack, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"I know that my home was sold, but is it possible that my storage unit could be transfer to wherever I am going to be living?"

"Yes, I can make something work."

"Good. Now I just need to find a place to stay because I know that a hotel wouldn't do me good for long. Now, tell me about this Will Graham…" Rayne looked at Jack with a smirk causing the special agent to glance at her then ahead.

"Well, Will is…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Pleasant Team Introductions

…**..**

…**.. Virginia: FBI Behavioral Science Unit Building: …..**

…**..**

The engine of her vehicle was completely silent throughout the whole ride towards the location that Rayne needed to get to. She has been free for a few days now and true to his word; Jack helped her get not only her storage unit moved with her but her baby, which was her car.

Pulling into the parking lot, Rayne hit the navigation off and hit the button to shut off her vehicle then pulled out the key. Getting out, Rayne hit the lock button before tucking the key into her pocket and walking onto the walkway.

Her black knee high heel boots clicked across the ground. Her almost waist long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail causing the ponytail to swish behind her like a slow whip.

She kept a straight face as she walked by people, men looking her up and down with either curiosity—which was little—or imaging fantasy dreams. A few seem to fight over on opening the door making her to smirk at them and winked.

"Thanks." Rayne purred as she walked in and headed towards the section of the building that Jack had showed her yesterday.

…**..**

…**.. Meeting Room: …..**

…**..**

"Why are we here again?" Zeller questions, leaning back in the leather seat at the glass meeting table.

Sitting around the table was everyone that usually works directly under Jack or was his special team. Thus, Will Graham, Beverly Katz, Price, Zeller, Dr. Alana Bloom, and Dr. Hannibal Lecter were sitting around with Jack at the head of the table and standing.

"Don't you remember? He told us that someone that could also think like a killer is going to be joining out team." Katz told Zeller before looking at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"But don't we have Will for that?" Zeller retorted, glancing at Will with a sheepish grin.

"This one thinks specifically like the copycat killer." Jack pointed out before looking at the glass door as the guest finally arrived.

They stepped into the room and walked up beside Jack, flashing him a smile then turning to look at everyone sitting at the long glass table. Glancing at all of them, Jack nodded his head at the woman beside him then at everyone.

Standing at the head of the table, she was wearing black knee high heel boots over black skin tight pants, black spaghetti tank top underneath a black leather jacket that had a high collar.

"Everyone I would like you to meet our newest member, Ms—"

"Rayne Serenity Draco." Will stood up, staring wide eyes at the woman standing beside Jack. Everyone seems to go wide eyes and stared in shock as the name instantly clicked to all of them. They all stared at Rayne, not believing that Jack brought in a killer to help them out with the copycat case and other ones.

"You must be Mr. William Graham. How you guess who I am?" Rayne smoothly said, eyeing the man with unruly dark brown hair and blue green eyes.

"I did a paper on you." Will lowly said, blushing a bit as he looked down at the table.

"Umm, learn anything?"

"You're a good gymnast."

That got Rayne to smile and gently let out a few chuckles under her breath. Will sat back down in his seat and stared at his hands while Jack cleared his throat and went to open his mouth until Katz pointed at Rayne.

"Wait, hold up. This is Rayne Draco. Cannibalistic killer, Jack. No offense, Ms. Draco."

"None taken. And please, just call me Rayne. All of you." Rayne casually said, not fazed at all that she was being pointed at or her reputation of who she was being blurted out.

"I know it is. Ever hear of two minds think alike." Jack pointed out making Katz to snort and nodded her head with a slight grin.

It seem like everyone understood why Jack went all out and got himself a 'cured' patient to help with investigation. Why not have another cannibal or rather killer find another similar to them?

"Now, Jack, which of the two am I going to be with? I recall you telling me that I will be seeing a psychiatrist still to keep me 'calm.'" Rayne mockingly did air quotations to which Will grin and the others to do too. Rayne stared in between Dr. Bloom and Dr. Lecter, knowing that they were both psychiatrist by the way they dressed and presented themselves.

"You will be with Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

Rayne eyes went to the man that stood up, buttoning up his suit overcoat and moved with grace around the table. He stepped up to her and held out his hand to her with a slight grin. Gripping his hand, Rayne felt his long fingers wrap around her hand.

Her eyes went up to meet his amber hazel eyes that had this spark in them that reminded her of her very own eyes. Only difference is the color of their eyes.

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

"Rayne Draco." Rayne replied, shaking his hand and liking how firm the handshake was. That made her to know that he was all business and seriousness. Though, he also had a strong grip making her to believe that this man was strong in the arms.

Her eyes looked back at Jack, who nodded with a small grin at Hannibal introducing himself. The others seem to take lead and introduce themselves from their seats at the meeting table. Rayne simply smile at them, but her eyes went to Dr. Lecter as he moved back to his seat.

Something about him, his eyes and the way he dressed in finer things, she knew something was different about him. He wasn't a part of the society circle that follows the moral codes. No, Rayne could tell that this man has his own circle that likes to break the barriers around the society circle walls and messes with them like the devil himself.

Yes, Dr. Hannibal Lecter was intriguing to Rayne and she would definitely enjoy the time spending with him during her sessions.

"Now, introduction are done and over with. Back to work."

The forensic team seem to groan and left the room, leaving behind Bloom, Hannibal, and Will at the table. Though they stood up and they all stood in this type of social circle.

"So, where are you staying, Ms. Draco?" Hannibal asked his hands in his suit pant pockets. One of his light brown color eyebrow's rose with his question.

"At the moment, a hotel. I must ask though, where is your office, Dr. Lecter?"

"Baltimore."

"Baltimore? As in Maryland?"

"Yes."

"Jack, I am moving to Baltimore. There is no way in hell that I am waking up and driving for a few hours to Baltimore." Rayne instantly said causing Will to chuckle and Dr. Bloom to grin. Dr. Lecter smirked as Jack sighed and rubbed his stubble on his chin then nodded.

"With a car like yours Rayne, I bet you could get there in an hour."

"If there were no cops." Rayne pointed out making Jack to nod in agreement.

"What type of car?" Will asked, curiosity getting the best of him, especially when it takes two hours to get over to Hannibal's office and home. Thus, a car that gets there in an hour or less, Will wanted to know.

"Would you believe that she actually has an Aston Martin DBS?" Jack pointed at Rayne, staring at Will saying. Hearing the answer from Jack, Will's eyes slight widen behind his glasses and his mouth dropped a bit.

"How?" Was Will simply questions.

"It was my father's." She replied, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal even though she has one of the most expensive and exquisite cars in the world.

"So, is there any houses for sale in Baltimore?" Rayne turned to look at Hannibal with a smile, showing her canines a bit and causing Bloom to get a shiver down her spine at this. Rayne and Hannibal stared at one another with similar darkness in their eyes.

"I believe so."

"Good. We should start now. I need to get my things out of the storage units as soon as possible."

…**..**

…**..Nighttime: …..**

…**..**

It was a clear night out, air slightly nippy as the fall season was slowly creeping in and pushing the summer vibe away. Hannibal was sitting in his study room inside his home, going through internet information on his iPad about Ms. Rayne Serenity Draco.

Thus far, Hannibal has founded out that she would be consider a doctor because of her doctorate degree. She used to be a professor, known for her intriguing demonology classes, but sometimes did sociology classes.

His eyebrow rose when he came across some of Freddie Lounds old articles on Ms. Draco.

In honesty, Hannibal couldn't believe that he was going to be having session with another cannibal like himself. Though, she was caught and was put in an asylum for four long years. But upon reading how she was caught, it was like she wanted to be caught. That made him want to know why and question her about it.

But the fact of the matter, she was a cannibal, asked to help on catching the copycat killer—which was him—and she was like his counterpart, but female version.

Hannibal lean back in his seat and got this lazily like smirk on his face. He knows that Rayne was still the same. Having an opportunity to be set free, of course she would take it.

Although, she is still sort of under surveillance by Jack. She could live a normal life, but she had this tracking device in her cellphone if Jack wanted to know where she was. And Hannibal was told to report to Jack whenever she came to a session. Nevertheless, she was free, but a small percentage wasn't.

Hannibal kept staring at reports on her, but noted that she didn't seem to kill a lot. Only five while he killed more. But for some reason, Hannibal had a funny feeling that she had done more, just that the investigator never founded out about it. The smirk was on his face the whole time as he read and he kept repeating in his head on how he couldn't wait to have a session with her.

Someone like him yet different in their own unique ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** We're Alike, Dr. Lecter

…**..**

"Now, this is what I am talking about. I might have to sleep in here."

Hannibal simply sat back in a black leather chair that was across from its twin. The other leather black chair parallel to him was identical and usually the patients sat in it. However, his patient at the moment was enjoying his office and exploring all around it.

"It's like this office came out of one of those magazines for top rooms in a building. This definitely is a top pick design." Rayne Draco said, walking behind his desk and exploring the main level first. Her eyes did wander up to the balcony level that held all the books that she wished to search through and read.

"Thank you. I take that as a compliment."

"It was intended to be one." Rayne replied, walking behind his chair and taking in a deep inhale, but making sure it was silent and she was simply walking by.

'_Old habits die hard. Or is mine not dying but being reborn again? Hmm, curiosity, curiosity, how grateful you are at times.' _Rayne thought in her head as she moved around the glass side table beside Hannibal's seat and moved towards the black leather seat. She dropped herself in it and looked up at Hannibal with a grin, her hands resting in her lap and her right leg went over her left.

"Shall we get started?"

"Sure. Ask away, doctor." Rayne replied, tilting her head a bit and watching him very closely.

'_She is watching me like a hawk analyzing its prey's next move. Me being the prey, which never happens as I am always the predator.' _Hannibal thought, crossing his left leg over his right, the opposite of how her legs were.

"I have gotten your old file from the psychiatrist back at the hospital that you used to reside in. Dr. Case sent me a file that simply proclaims some information that truly interests me."

"And what is that?"

"For one, you would like to mess with him or rather try to get into his head. Why is that, Rayne? Do you have the tendency to manipulate people, lure them in like a viper does to its prey before it strike?"

"Good allegory, doctor. But I wasn't trying to manipulate him. Just simply having fun."

"Fun? Clarify your word of fun."

"Sure. Well, it gets boring being in the same room for four years, not having anyone to talk to other then guards, nurses and Dr. Case. Thus, it is interesting to try to learn everything about him, try to keep myself entertain by showing that I'm perfectly fine."

"But startling him?"

"That was only when he was rude, annoyed me with his pathological pestering rants, or ignored me when I answer one of his questions." Rayne explained, glancing down at her hands and spreading her fingers out. She saw that her nails were growing back and thus she needed to file them to make the tops round.

Hannibal was deeply intrigued by her. Not only was she perfectly calm answering this questions, her voice not even wavering and her eyes had stayed right on him. But the way she explains things and presented herself reminded Hannibal of, well, him. Hence, knowing that she was definitely his female counterpart. Though, her personality was different than his, she had that mellow and perfect tone of voice as she explains explanation. Now, he had to lead into the cannibalism and why she was one. He needed to find out her story and to see if he could trigger her back into it. However, he had a funny feeling already that she was just keeping it hidden behind a veil and perceiving herself normal for everyone. But behind closed doors, he knew she was her old self. Right now, he felt like he was actually beginning to see the original parts of her.

"Did you have any cannibalistic tendency to hurt him?"

"Maybe on the first day, but no."

"Why do I get the feeling that you were simply in there to observe?"

"Maybe you are right." Rayne retorted, this cunning smirk coming onto her face. Upon seeing the smirk, Hannibal felt his eyebrow rise and he forced himself to keep his own enjoyment grin in. Her lethal side was leaking through the cracks and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Why?"

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity kills the cat."

"Um, change that up to one of my cases back then. Curiosity that an assistant of mine met me." Rayne mutters, dropping her hands on either arms of the chair and stared at her right hand at a slight, faded, line shape scare on her thumb before looking at an interested Hannibal. She knew he was deeply interested in her cannibalistic ways, but the way his eyes shined, sparked, twinkle, they kept reminding Rayne of her own eyes.

'_There's something about you doctor that I like. But also, something hidden that I am going to find out about.' _Rayne thought as she ran her tongue over the bottom her lip before going back into her mouth.

"Why don't you ask the main question that you want to ask, doctor? The question that everyone always asks me all the time."

"The question of why did you became a cannibal? The ways you are or rather were before being capture." Hannibal said, knowing that she was studying him very closely. He knew that she knew that he wanted to ask her this sooner or later. Hannibal knew that he had to trend water carefully around her until he got to fully know her. He had a feeling that she could figure him out and lure him into her traps if he wasn't careful.

"Since I had an odd feeling about trusting you doctor, I suppose I'll tell you more than I ever did to anyone."

That comment made Hannibal to feel a sense of pride. Although, he was wondering why she was trusting him already and telling him more information than she ever told anyone. She was figuring him out or she knows something was different about him.

"My father's side, throughout generations they were known as warriors that soon turn into assassins. I was taught at a young age to fight and survive. One evening at the age of eighteen, I was home from college, and went onto a hiking trip with my father a few of his friends and they had also invited people. There was about seven of us in total. We ended up getting caught in snow, had to survive and a few of the people froze to death, thus we needed food. I just remember that I was on the verge of passing out when my father began feeding me something warm, wet, and bloody. After that event, I would continue to have that tangy taste on my tongue."

"Thus wanting more."

"Correct you are. With my background history of my family, being raised up to be a fighter and survival for the fitness type woman, I did anything I founded to keep me going. And I later founded out, before I was taken into custody, that some of my ancestors acted like blood suckers too. Pretty interesting family history, I must say."

Hannibal just stared at her with raised eyebrows at the last part.

"Blood suckers?"

"Vampirism ways. It's kind of ironic how my last name is Draco which means Dragon. And so, guess who else has a last name that means the same meaning as mine?"

"Count Draguila or rather Dracula. His last name meant Dragon. Yes, you are right on how interesting how similar it is." Hannibal agreed, finding it a bit of irony of her last name and Count Dracula's last name.

"You killed more than you have listed, didn't you, Rayne?"

"Man, why don't they have you on Jack's team all the time? But to answer your questions, yes."

"Why didn't you tell authorities or anyone else that?"

"I told you that I simply wanted to observe inside an asylum before doctor. I didn't want to be put in prisoner or worst. Thus, I simply pretended I wanted to be cured. That I was suffering from developmental problems from my childhood. It was interesting how Dr. Case tried to use all sorts of approaches on me to try to fix my childhood problems." Rayne told Hannibal, leaning in her chair and giving him a smirk.

"You simply played them?"

"Yes."

"Why are you telling me everything, Rayne?"

"Because someone needs someone to vent out too. So why not you. Someone who has the same eyes at me. There is something inside your eyes doctor that matches mine and hence I am curious." Rayne lean forwards in her seat, staring him down as he stared right back at her.

"How curious are you?"

"Curious to know that you are hiding something doctor and I plan to dig into you to find out." Rayne smoothly said with a smirk as she watched his eyes darken. She glanced down at her watch on her left wrist, seeing that her session was up making her to stand up.

"See you again, doctor. I simply enjoy this session." Rayne began to move to the door, but paused as she felt him following.

"Yes, have a nice evening. And see you in two days, same time."

Rayne glanced back at him with a nod then winked before leaving him behind in his exquisite office to ponder about her and her ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: **Dangerously Inviting

…**..**

The office had a slight comfortable vibe to it even though it was in the FBI building. Sitting in a chair before an office desk, Hannibal was nursing a glass of whiskey that Jack had poured for the both of them about a half of hour ago.

"Are you sure that Rayne Draco is perfectly normal after two weeks of sessions with you?"

"Yes." Hannibal replied with a nod, lifting the glass up and taking a slow sip of the amber color drink.

This meeting between them was dragging out and Hannibal just wanted to return home and cook up a new dish that he wanted to try. Instead, Jack was dragging the conversation on and on, trying to make sure that Rayne Draco was definitely 'cured.' Over the past two weeks, Rayne had been seeing Hannibal four times a week, discussing different topics and actually getting to know one another. Hannibal knew that she was still her old way and not 'cured' as many would say she is—since she is free and in public.

"Well then, I suppose that I can finally show her case files and whatnot."

"You haven't been?"

"No. I have discussed some cases with her and such, but nothing else." Jack told Hannibal before finishing off his drink. Hannibal took another sip of his whiskey before putting it down on Jack's desk and standing up, buttoning the one button on his overcoat suit.

"I must go, but thank you for understanding this."

"Welcome. But please, keep me updated." Jack stood up too and led Hannibal to his office door. Hannibal bowed his head a bit and gave Jack a small grin.

"Will do. Good day, Jack."

"You too, Dr. Lecter." Jack nodded his head, tucking his hands in his pant pockets.

Hannibal nodded before leaving and walked down the FBI headquarters hallways in long strides. His grin slowly disappeared from his face causing his facial expression emotionless. He kept walking, not stopping or paying attention to anything around him. Once in his vehicle, Hannibal shut his eyes and took in a deep breath before letting it out from his mouth. Opening his eyes, Hannibal thought of what he told Jack and then specifically thought of Rayne.

The grin came back onto his face, but a mischievous grin more than a happy manner.

…**..**

…**..Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

There was an opera happening at this art museum to which Hannibal was attending. He was standing with the group of people he always associates with and has over to dinner during events like these.

And as he stood there with a fake smile on his face, he was about to take a sip out of his champagne glass when something caught his eyes. His hand holding the glass froze before it could touch his lips at the sight bestowed on him.

Coming towards him in smooth long strides was none other than Rayne Serenity Draco. And she was turning heads and men's eyes feeling with desire.

Dressed in a floor length white dress that hugged her slender body and curves. It had side cutouts, showing not only her sides but a peek of her stomach where lines were shown to which signified that she had abs. The dress flowed behind her as she walked towards Hannibal in these silver heels. Her hair was down in waves mixed with some soft curls here and there.

"Ah, Dr. Lecter, there you are."

"OH! Hannibal you got a date?"

"Um, well, this is—"

"Dr. Rayne Draco. I'm surprise Hannibal hasn't talked about me. I talk about him all the time." Rayne wrapped her right arm through his left and looked up at him with those pale turquoise eyes. He stared back with amber hazel eyes and slight raised eyebrows before looking at the group.

"Well, I must say, Hannibal, you got yourself a drop dead gorgeous woman."

Hannibal gave a slight grin, rising his champagne glass up a bit before looking at Rayne. She smiles at the group before excusing herself and Hannibal away from them.

"Do tell what you are doing here?"

"I was bored and I have decided to enjoy the night." Rayne answer him, walking with him towards white French doors that led out to a balcony. They walked outside and stood upon the balcony near the railing. Hannibal stared at her, eyeing her up and down before turning to look out at some buildings while taking a few sips of his champagne. Rayne stood beside him, wearing this smirk upon her face and this twinkle in her eyes.

"What's the matter, doctor? Are patients not allowed to be around the doctors?" Rayne lowly questions, her head tilting a bit to the side and her eyes seem to become mischievous.

"It is alright for the patient to be around the doctor. Just a bit awkward running into each other outside of my office."

"Is it dangerous to meet a patient on the outside?"

Hannibal head tilted a bit this time with a slight smirk gracing his lips.

"Dangerous? For me or you?" Hannibal asked before taking another sip from his champagne glass. He straightens his posture up a bit when Rayne stepped to him with this sly smirk appearing onto her lips.

"I know that I am classified as dangerous, doctor." Rayne purred, stepping back from him and turned away. She began to walk towards the door but paused when Hannibal stepped after her and spoken out.

"And me?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Rayne stared at Hannibal before eyeing him up and down in a slow manner. Hannibal felt himself move a bit on his feet a bit uncomfortable under his eyes. No one was able to do that to him and here was Rayne, who he only knew for almost a month making him uncomfortable with her stare. He felt like he should present himself even better than he already was with the way she seized him up. Though, he was beginning to think that she had done this to try to make him uncomfortable under her pale turquoise color eyes stare.

"Oh, I knew you were dangerous the first time we shook hands, Hannibal." Rayne smoothly said, letting some of her accent come out as she purred his name. She winked at him before walking off in long strides back inside the building.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: **Bring You to Your Knees

…**..**

…**.. Few Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

"Yikes. Either someone is really religious or they are having a religious point of view all of a sudden."

Set of eyes were on Rayne, who was staring at the pictures that Zeller took of victims with their backs cut open, pulled upwards to resemble wings. Rayne put the pictures back down on a silver exam table before looking back at the said victims.

"We believe that the killer sees them as his angels." Jack told Rayne, eyeing her as she bent a bit forwards to stare at the cut marks on the victims backs. She nodded her head then stood up straight and glanced at Will. Her eyes stared at him before looking back at the bodies.

"We have founded out that the killer had thrown up and inside his thrown up was certain chemicals used for chemotherapy and thus he must've been treated a bit back."

"So, our killer is dying and thus making himself angels to watch over him while he sleeps. But maybe as he is sleeping, these angels are watching over him because he is afraid that he won't wake up. Thus, maybe letting the angels to guide him." Rayne explained, staring at the ceiling while crossing her arms over her chest. She nodded at her thought before bringing her eyes back to staring at everyone.

The team and Jack were staring at her with raised eyebrows while Will nodded his head.

"That is sort of what we are seeing." Will told her.

"And also, think about it. That saying that goes like, "I pray to God my soul to keep," before resting down in bed and going asleep. Angels to watch him and guide him. Better watch out, he might be getting closer to doing this again or he might not wake up again." Rayne said, stepping away from the table and taking off the rubber gloves.

"You think that this killer is going to do this again before he finally 'lays down' for good?" Jack questions, eyeing her closely as she moved over near the glass doors. She threw away the rubber gloves before glancing at them over her shoulder with a slight grin.

"Yeah. I think that he might strike again. Though I must ask something…why attack these two?"

"We are actually looking up their backgrounds." Price told her.

"Anything yet?"

They watched Katz moved to the computer, type a few things then looked up at the screen that hung on the wall. They all looked to see that she brought up the identity of the two victims on the table. Their background record showing that they were criminals.

"I believe that the next victim will have a sinful record too." Rayne pointed out causing them to look at her like she was nuts.

"Do you believe that our angel maker can see those that are bad?" Jack asked her in slight disbelief, turning his full body attention towards her.

"I believe that our angel maker has an ability of something supernatural before he rests for good because picking these two victims wasn't out of coincidences. See you guys later. I got a session to go to." Rayne waved at them with a smile then left.

"She is smart."

"She is good."

"She thinks like these killers."

"She is one." Will mutters, looking away from the group and stared at the glass walls where he could see Rayne walking away.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

The heels clicked across the wood floors of Hannibal's office.

Hannibal sat back in his black leather seat that is across from a matching one where his patient usually sat. Rayne, who wasn't his patient anymore, but rather someone to keep his eyes on and still have 'discussions' with, was walking around the office.

"I didn't know that you liked the arts, Rayne."

"I'm one to listening to good beats or rather music."

"Do you play?"

"I can play the piano and I guess that I can sing." Rayne told him, turning away from looking at this bronze elk statue. She looked at him as she walked back over to the seat and sat herself down in it. Her right leg crossing over her left and her hands resting on the arms of the chairs.

"Have you been having any urges of your past tendencies? Are they appearing in anyway?" Hannibal decided to get to the point that he wanted to know or discuss today.

"Nope. Just trying to be useful for Jack and whatever."

"Useful? As in an item?"

"Useful as in trying to keep my ass out from the asylum again. Though, I think you know that I'm good with hiding behind a veil and hiding my true self. Right, doctor?" Rayne uncrossed her legs, but kept the knees touching each other. Her hands dropped in her lap and this sly smirk came onto her face that made his eyes to slightly narrow at her.

"I feel as if you are accusing me of something, Rayne."

"And if I am, Dr. Lecter? Does it bother you?" Rayne asked back, the smirk still on her face but mischievous glint was in her eyes now.

Hannibal had glanced at his watch on his left wrist, seeing they only had a half an hour to go. He adjusted himself in his seat before looking up; only seeing that the seat that Rayne was once in was unaccompanied.

A slight brush of breeze blew by his neck from behind causing Hannibal to tense and become on guard. He instantly stood up from his seat and turned to see Rayne standing behind him, but acting like she was studying one of the drawings on his wall.

"You are very skilled at sketching, doctor."

"And you are a very silent walker." Hannibal retorted, eyes narrowing at her as she glanced over her shoulder at him with a sly smirk. He didn't like being sneaked up upon or being caught off guard. And Rayne had definitely caught him off guard, very skillfully.

"You seem upset, doctor? Did I catch you off guard? I can tell that you hate that. You're the one that usually catches people off guard, aren't you?" Rayne lowly mused, slowly walking around the chair and coming to stand before him. Hannibal stared down at her with now darken amber hazel eyes.

Reaching up, Rayne went to caress her fingertips on his dark color paisley tie but his hand shot up and seized her wrist. They stared each other down with matching dark glint in their eyes.

"I suggest you let go of my wrist, doctor."

"Or what?" Hannibal challenged, eyes narrowing as he focus on her body. He watched as she relaxed before her pupils dilated.

Whatever she did, she did it well and fast because the next moment, Hannibal founded himself on his knees. He clenched his teeth and hissed a bit as his wrist was being bent back.

"This will happen." Rayne bent her head down to him saying with a sadistic smile. She lean forwards, kisses his forehead before shoving him away from her. Hannibal fell a bit back but looked at her with slight shocked eyes. She had caught him off guard again and actually made him go onto his knees.

"If you don't mind, I'm feeling famished after that." Rayne softly said, fixing her blouse and walking to the door. She grabbed her jacket off the hanger near the door and put it on, buttoning it up. Glancing back, Rayne stared at Hannibal getting onto his feet and staring at her through his bangs.

His hair had come out of its semi-slick back style. Dark bronze brown hair was down and his bangs were brushing the top of his eyelids. Amber hazel eyes darken also.

"Have a nice evening, doctor. Don't bite your next patient." Rayne purred, winking at him before leaving his office, snickering a bit. She knew that she got him and she gotten him good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: **Look at me, Doctor

…**..**

…**..Next Day: Midnight: …..**

…**..**

The shower was nice and heated Rayne up for the night. She had been up late reading articles, reviews and any information she could get on Dr. Hannibal Lecter. The good doctor simply intrigued her and she wanted him to show his true side. Rayne knew that he had an alpha side and she wanted to see it.

Walking across the dark wood floors, she pulled on this long sleeve dark grey V-neck shirt. It clung to her body as she pulled it on. Then she only had on black booty underwear on. As she pulled the dark blood red sheets down her bed, there was a creak downstairs.

Instantly, Rayne froze in her action and stood up straight, staring at her master bedroom door. Dropping the sheets from her hands, she moved towards the door and slowly opens it with narrowed eyes.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

He was thankful that she hadn't set an alarm. And so, Hannibal had broken in through the side French doors that led into the dining room.

Yesterday, Rayne had caught him off guard. Tonight, he was going to see just how dangerous she was by getting his revenge on her.

Slowly, he walked with silent steps through the dining room and headed out into the hallway. However, he ducked as a book came at him. Since he ducked, he met a foot to the chin causing him to stagger back.

Hannibal rubbed his chin and looked into the dark, seeing no one in the hallway.

"Ooo, I got myself a naughty doctor."

Hannibal whirled around and wrapped his hand around Rayne's throat. She winced a bit but then gave him this sadist smile. Hannibal slammed her into the wall behind him and kept a tight grip around her throat. She wrapped her hands around his arm and stared him down with darken turquoise eyes that seem like this dark sapphire color.

Rayne wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him up against her. that made him to lessen his grip on her neck. Hannibal stared her down with darken amber hazel eyes and she stared at him with darken turquoise eyes.

"Is this payback for me making you go to your knees, Hannibal?" Rayne manage to get out, noticing he was loosen his grip on her throat.

"No one catches me off guard like that."

"Well, I did." Rayne replied, squeezing her legs around him some more. He pressed into her, but realized that she was only in booty underwear and a long sleeve shirt.

Hannibal let her go, but her arms wounded around his neck. He felt his hands rest on her lower back as he held her up against him. However, she dropped her legs from his waist and pulled away from him.

"Who would've thought you would break into my house in the middle of the night. Where you just trying to catch me off guard or something more?" Rayne questions, slowly walking around in in this predatory stalk. Hannibal eyes followed her as she circles him; her fingertips caressed his shoulders as she walked behind him. Hannibal eyes roamed over her as she came to a stop in front of him with her hands on her hips, her head tilted a bit to the side, and all too innocent smile was gracing her lips.

He didn't answer her.

"Who are you truly, doctor?"

"Why ask that?"

"Because…" Rayne lowly said, stepping up to him and reaching out, caressing her left hand fingertips underneath his right eye.

"You have the same eyes as me, Hannibal Lecter."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

A cup of tea was placed before Hannibal to which he thanked Rayne for before lifting the cup off the small plate she put it on. He took a sip of the hot tea while eyeing Rayne making her own tea.

After getting over the fact that he broke into her home and Rayne accusing him with dangerous eyes like hers, she offer him tea. It was odd to Hannibal, but he went along with it. And so, he felt that she wouldn't attack him because she was figuring that there was something about him that was different yet common to her. He knew that she would solve about him soon. In his head, she was his counterpart. She'll figure him out very quickly or rather soon enough.

The tea was peppermint tea, which was soothing and a relaxing taste. A plate of homemade shortbread cookies to go along with it. Hannibal picked one up, took a bite then a sip of his tea. His eyebrows rose when he got the hint of raspberry from the shortbread before tasting the chocolate because half of the shortbread had been dipped in chocolate. The flavors went well with the peppermint tea.

"Delicious shortbread. It complements the tea."

"Thank you." Rayne replied, picking up a shortbread and began to eat it too.

They sat in silence for a bit, enjoying the shortbread and peppermint tea until they caught each other's eyes.

"I have the same eyes as you?" Hannibal slowly asked.

"Indeed. You're dangerous, calculating and you are the predator, never the prey." Rayne told him before finishing up her shortbread cookie and then taking a few sips of her peppermint tea.

"And so, doctor." Rayne slowly said, putting down her cup of tea and walking around the breakfast island. She appeared beside him and reached out, brushing a strand of his hair out from near his eyes. He looked her up and down, trying to figure out what she was going to do to him this time.

"What are you hiding?"

Hannibal stared at her before looking away and bringing his tea back up to his lips, finishing it off. Setting the cup back down, Hannibal turned his head to stare at her again. Her head was slight tilted to the side, staring him down with those radiant eyes of hers.

"How about you solve that one." Hannibal told her, stepping out of her reach and giving her this slight smirk. Rayne eyes narrowed at him as he stepped back again and towards the French doors that led out to her backyard.

"Goodnight, Rayne." Hannibal softly said before turning away and walking out of the house. Rayne stared at the French doors he left out of for a few seconds before moving over to it, locking it and glaring out to darkness.

"Soon, Hannibal. I will know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: **Operation: Make The Good Doctor Jealous

…**..**

…**.. Few Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

"What are you glaring at, William?"

"Argh!"

_**THUD**_

Rayne stared down at Will with an innocent look as he lay on the floor. She held out her hand to him to which he grabbed and she helped him up.

Staring at her, Will brushed himself off before staring at her with a blank expression. He turned back to the seat he was sitting in near the window.

In the café area of the headquarters, Rayne stood beside Will as he sat himself back down in the stool near the window. She glanced away from him and stared around the room, trying to figure out where he was staring at.

Then her eyes seem to zero in on something that made her smirk.

"Ah, I see. Is Dr. Bloom your eye of interest or is it Hannibal?"

"Wh-what are you talking about? Nonsense. Complete nonsense."

"So, it's Hannibal?"

"NO! It's not him." Will quickly exclaim, but bowed his head as some students walking by looked at him with raised eyebrows. Rayne smirked as she got her answer out of him.

Rayne sat herself in the stool next to Will with her back to Alana and Hannibal talking across the café at a table. They seem to be joking about something as there were smiles on their faces. Rayne felt something turn in her stomach, but she knew that Hannibal was here to drop Will's latest report in Jack's office. Yet, she was feeling a bit jealous like dear William.

"Do you know what they are talking about?"

"I, um, well."

"You did the walk by them to throw something in the trash can that is near them, didn't you?"

"Yes." Will sighed out in defeat as Rayne easily figuring him out. Will knew that he couldn't fool her as she probably done many things to get what she wanted.

"So, what were they saying, Mr. jealousy."

"I am not—"

"Answer." Rayne cut him off, not wanting him deny himself when she knew that she was right.

"They were going to one of those art museums where some type of orchestra was going on than an art exhibit." Will told her in a low tone.

"Well, do you know what I have to say to that, dear William?"

"What?" Will looked up at her with raised eyebrows and curious eyes. But upon seeing her staring at him with mischievous eyes and this sadistic looking smirk, Will felt himself gulp a bit in fear for what Rayne has in mind.

"Let's have some fun of our own."

…**..**

…**.. Later On: …..**

…**..**

"Well, well, don't you look sexy, Mr. Graham."

Will froze before whirling around to see that Rayne had gotten into his house. The dogs didn't even bark, but then he realized the dogs were all munching on their own doggy bones. His eyes ran back over to Rayne, but he couldn't help but eye her up and down.

The dress that Rayne had on was this silky champagne color short dress with beading embroidery that looked like branches going up the straps. The top was bodice with this ruched bodice. Rayne's hair was pulled back in this bun but low, almost resting right on the back of her neck. She had golden hanging earrings on, metallic color high heels that strap at the ankles.

While he was dressed in a black suit with a black bowtie. He had a white button up shirt underneath the black suit overcoat. He even had a white handkerchief slightly sticking out of the overcoat pocket. He shaved the sides of his face, leaving him with only this goatee style, and his glasses were off tonight.

"You look, um, well…"

"Spit it out, Will!"

"Gorgeous." He blushed right after and went back to fidgeting with his bowtie. His hands were brushed away and Rayne took over on straightening it.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Will lowly said, walking with her to the front door.

When Will locked up his house, he turned to see Rayne had driven her Aston here. She looked at him and held out the keys.

"You can drive."

Will eyes widen as she handed him the keys and walked off to the vehicle. Snapping out of his daze, he speed walked right by her and open the passenger door. She gave him a smile and was about to get in, but grabbed the top of the door and stared at him with this twinkle in her pale turquoise eyes.

"Let's do this, Will. Operation makes Hannibal and Alana envies us." Rayne said, getting into the car and letting Will shut the door for her.

"Oh god. What did I get myself into?" Will grumbles to himself as he walked around the front of the luxurious car.

…**..**

…**.. Baltimore: …..**

…**..**

The art museum had hosted a wonderful orchestra that played calming and soothing music. Many attended the event and now, afterwards, everyone was either walking around in groups looking at the art works and talking or simply in the foyer part of the museum or chatting.

Like usual, Hannibal was in a group that always seems to flock over to him like a group of birds. Tonight, he had invited Alana to come look at some artworks. He was going to actually ask Rayne, but Alana overheard him tell Jack that he was going to be late to this event tonight. And so, Alana asked to come to which he just said yes.

Hannibal was standing with a glass of champagne with Alana beside him talking with Mrs. Komeda, who was pestering Hannibal about having dinner gathering again.

"Yes, Hannibal has very delicious meals and very…Will?" Alana didn't finish her sentence, but instead was staring over Mrs. Komeda shoulder with slight surprised eyes.

"Will what, dear?" Mrs. Komeda questions, eyeing Alana closely and wondering why the woman was looking over her shoulder. She turned around to see what Alana was staring out and saw a man and a woman making their way over.

"Oh, I recognize her. That is Rayne. And she is looking stunning once again tonight. I swear, she is this goddess or angel…waits, Hannibal, I thought she was usually your date." Mrs. Komeda turned away from staring at Will and Rayne to stare at Hannibal.

Hannibal seems to blank Mrs. Komeda out and stared at Rayne with Will. He zeroed in on Will's arm wrapped around Rayne's lower waist and his hand right very comfortably on her right hip.

"Hannibal, did you know that they were here?" Alana whispers, eyeing Will and Rayne still trying to make their way over. However, they kept being stopped by people complimenting Rayne's dress, her looks or how cute Will and she looked together.

"I didn't." Hannibal mumbles, his hand unconsciously tighten around the champagne glass in his hand.

"See Will, I told you that it was them." Rayne said when Will and she finally made it over to Hannibal, Alana, and the few people that were around them.

"Indeed it was." Will said, going along with this 'operation' of Rayne's. Though, he couldn't help but like it seem to be working, but Rayne was very gorgeous tonight. And having a beautiful woman on his arm, he felt powerful. But also, he felt like he was out of his daily nonsocial shell and instead, was presenting himself for everyone to see. It seem like Rayne made him like this and he wasn't complaining that much.

"I didn't know that you liked this type of thing, Will." Hannibal said, taking a sip out of his glass of champagne afterwards. His eyes slightly narrowing on Will, who glanced at Rayne then at him with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Rayne wanted to show me the arts. But also, to see how I would react to it."

"And?" Hannibal questions.

"Soothing. It's soothing." Will replied with a slight nod.

"Dear, I have to say that this dress is absolutely gorgeous on you." Mrs. Komeda said, eyeing Rayne up and down with a smile.

"Thank you. I have to say, did you get a haircut?"

"Yes, I did. You are the first to notice."

"I like it. Very suiting for you." Rayne replied with a smile.

Hannibal could easily see how Rayne could win people over and how well she does it too. He glanced at Will again, noting that Will did look very relaxed. Hannibal's amber hazel eyes glanced down at Will's hand on Rayne's hip. That made Hannibal to think that having Rayne by his side and being able to hold her against him made him in this relaxed stated. And Hannibal doesn't blame him. Having Rayne by your side was like having a queen. That was how powerful and beautiful she looked, but also, the vibe that emits off her was astonishing.

A small group of the orchestra began to play causing a few older couples to dance on the open floor that seem to form. Seeing this as an opportunity to really make a bold move that would shock Hannibal and Alana, Will set his champagne glass on a tray of a passing waiter.

"Rayne, would you like to dance?"

Everyone facial expression was priceless, except Rayne's as she stared at Will with a smirk. She knew that he was really taking this jealousy operation to the extreme or maybe it was to both their enjoyment through this slightly boring event.

"Yes." Rayne lowly said, letting Will take her to the floor and lead her right into the waltz.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"You know how to dance?"

"I did ask you, didn't I?"

"Where did you learn to do it? By looking at you, you aren't one to look like a dancer, no offense."

"None taken. I learned in my college days when my roommates dared me to take dancing lessons. It ended up being the waltz I learned." Will explained to her as they smoothly went around the others.

More people seem to join the floor.

"He is glaring at me."

"Afraid that he might attack you, Will?" Rayne jokily said as Will turned them so that she could see that indeed Hannibal was glaring.

"Maybe. I think our plan is working."

"Um, indeed it is. But I'm honesty enjoying this night together, Will. We should do this again or something else."

"Agreed." Will found himself saying as he was enjoying his night with Rayne. Even though she was known to be a serial cannibalistic killer—which surprised no one took note of who she was—she was a fun woman to be around. She made everything interesting.

They kept dancing around the floor, noting that the song was coming towards the end.

"I'm really going to get attack by him with this move."

"What move?" Rayne stared at Will with curious eyes and her eyebrows scrunching a bit together.

"I'm going to dip you."

"Will, I am in a short dress. Do you want me to flash the world my womanly parts?" Rayne whispers, knowing the song was almost finish in a few more seconds.

"That is why I'm going to cover it with my body."

"Wait. How will you do th—AT!" Rayne felt herself yelp out the last words as Will dipped her back just as the song came to a close. His pelvic area was pressed against her own, therefore, covering her up from flashing anyone.

Pulling her back up slowly, Will and her stared at one another. Will gave her a slight bow and lifted her hand up, laying a kiss on it. As he done so, he saw Hannibal walk away. But he took note of the broken in half champagne glass in either of his hands. While Alana was blushing and looking away, clearly not believing how romantic and how good Will moved across the floor.

"Oh shit." He heard himself whisper as he watched Hannibal walking towards the bathrooms.

Deciding right then and there that Rayne and his plan worked. That the presence of Rayne and her ways causes Will to reveal a side of him that he never thought he had in him to reveal to others. And so, upon seeing how Hannibal reacts, Will felt that he was going to face hell soon.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

In the bathroom, Hannibal was staring at his right hand and watching as the cold water ran over the slight cut in his palm. He kept staring at the blood flowing out and mixing in with the water. Then he began to think of how he had gotten this cut.

It was when Will did the bold move of dipping Rayne and how sensual it looked. Hannibal couldn't believe that Will had the courage to do so. Also, Hannibal couldn't believe how he had reacted to it. The champagne glass had broken cracked and broke in half or rather the stem from the base of the cup.

The reaction had made Hannibal to realize that Rayne was officially off territory in his head. That she had brought out the alpha male side of Hannibal. Seeing Will tonight have made Hannibal to officially realize that Rayne was to be with someone like her, such as, him.

When the cut had stopped bleeding, Hannibal cleaned himself up and left the bathroom. Tonight, had changed something in him about his view on Rayne now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: **Invincible

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

The slight ticking of a clock in Hannibal's office seem to be the only thing causing sound and preventing the room from fully being deafening to their ears.

Sitting across from one another, Rayne and Hannibal seem to be having a stare down. Yet, seeing who would crack first by looking away.

Neither did.

"I hope that you aren't being mean to dear William about the other night."

"Who said I was?"

"No one. But don't take it out on him. He was just being reasonable and enjoyable companion to have that night." Rayne said, crossing her right leg over her left and giving Hannibal this sly smirk.

His eyes slightly narrowed and his head tilted a bit as he took in her comment. He wanted to just believe that they didn't do anything else afterwards, which was most likely, but the way she said it made it sound like Will and she did something into the night.

"You know, he has cute dogs. They are so playful and friendly. Always there to have at night and especially the morning. They are like his master throughout the day, night and the morning. Promising, intriguing and very, very friendly and playful. I mention that right?"

"Did you two spend the night together?"

He was the first to crack.

Now, Hannibal definitely knew that Rayne could make him go to his knees if she wanted to. He knew that she was absolutely his other half, obviously in a female version.

Rayne smirked as she knew that she got him to crack first and question about Will and her night afterwards. After the art museum, Rayne did spend the night at Will's, but nothing happen between them. Rayne simply didn't want to drive back home late in the night so Will had offer her to stay the night, to which she did.

"I did stay at his place, but not in the ways you are thinking Hannibal. Therefore, what is going through that mind of yours, Hannibal? Do I sense jealousy from the good doctor of his patient, Will Graham?" Rayne taunted and smirking as she watched Hannibal's jaw clench a bit.

Hannibal really didn't know what to say against her. If he said anymore or deny it, she would easily pick up that he was in denial. And if he was honest, then she was right. Yes, he was stuck in the middle of this. For once, she had him speechless and stumped with what to do next. By the smirk on her face, she knew that she gotten him where she wanted him.

"Am I the psychiatrist Rayne or the victim?"

"I believe that you are facing both at the moment, Hannibal." She told him, uncrossing her legs and resting her hands on the arms of the leather chair she was occupying.

They were back to staring each other down again.

As a few minutes passed, Rayne stood up while keeping her eyes connected with Hannibal's eyes.

"It seems we met a roadblock, Hannibal."

"Indeed, we have."

Rayne moved towards him and moved a bit so that she stood beside his chair instead of in front of him. He stared up at her with curious eyes.

"What are we to do about that?"

"Dinner."

"When."

"Tomorrow at six."

"Deal. See you tomorrow, Hannibal." Rayne said with a victorious smirk gracing her lips then she left the room.

When the door shut behind her, Hannibal shut his eyes and breathed in and out of his nose heavily. He couldn't believe that she had made him speechless and his mind blanked out. Opening his eyes, he looked at the chair that she was once occupying and thinking how they were going to have dinner tomorrow.

Tomorrow, he would show her who he truly was.

Moreover, letting her to finally solve about him.

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

"Am I allowed to visit this Dr. Gideon?"

"No." Jack curtly replied.

"Well aren't you a downer." Rayne pouted causing Will to look away with a smirk as Jack gave Rayne a look.

Sitting within Jack's office, there were pictures tacked to a board of the latest victim. The victim was a nurse from the Baltimore State Hospital of the Criminally Insane, who was brutally murdered by Dr. Abel Gideon, who believes that he is the Chesapeake Ripper person.

"Just think, Jack. Me talking to him, I can figure him out. Obviously, he isn't the Ripper character."

"How do you now that? He has been locked up for two years and the Ripper hasn't made themself known in two years." Jack pointed out.

"Just because he put all those medical tools through the nurses body the way that the Ripper did two years ago in a man's body, doesn't mean anything. This Dr. Gideon isn't the Ripper because the Ripper takes organs while Gideon didn't." Rayne pointed out causing Will to bow his head with his eyes closed in a silent agreement.

"I see that you have been reading the old reports." Jack said, staring at the board with photos on it before looking at Rayne.

"Of course. Plus, the Ripper was doing their crimes when I was put into confinement. It's obviously that I wanted to be updated on them. Seriously, look at my past. We are similar, but the Ripper has definitely showed that they see their victims as pigs, nothing more."

"Um, I see. It seems that you have listened in on some of Will's lectures too."

"Yep. They are very interesting." Rayne nodded, glancing at Will, who looked away with a slight blush and fixing his glasses.

They stood beside one another, staring at the board before Rayne clapped her hands together and stepped away.

"Well, gentlemen, since I'm not allowed to see Dr. Gideon, I'm going home to prepare for dinner tonight."

"Dinner tonight?"

"Yes. With Dr. Lecter. He had kindly invited me over."

"That man can cook." Jack mumbles, thinking about the delicious food that Hannibal makes.

"He isn't, you know, about the other night?" Will lowly ask her.

"Sort of. Maybe that is what he wants to talk about…well, I need to go. See you later." Rayne waved, sending a wink at Will then walked off. The smile slid off her face and became stoic as she walked down the hallway in long, strong strides.

…**..**

…**.. Later On In the Evening: …..**

…**..**

At the long dark wood table, plates were set up parallel to one another with all the necessary silverware and glasses. Lifting up a glass filled with water, Rayne took a sip of it before setting it back down.

The heels of shoes came entering the dining room and came over towards her. The aura of the food travel around Rayne causing her to shut her eyes and take in the smell. She could also smell Hannibal's aftershave and cologne mixing together to create this pleasant smell.

"A simple plate tonight. A filet mignon with a balsamic glaze, rosemary red potatoes and asparagus."

"This doesn't look like a simple plate, Hannibal." Rayne commented as she stared at how well presented the plate was in front of her. She let him sit with his plate before picking up her utensils and cutting right into the filet mignon.

Cutting into the meat, she took note of how easy she cut through the meat and then how red it seem. She made sure to smear some of the balsamic glaze on the piece before setting the warm piece of meat into her mouth.

Hannibal eyed her as he cut into his own and put a piece into his mouth. His eyes shut as he savors the taste of it. When he opens his eyes back up, Rayne was shaking her head and gently chuckling underneath her breath.

"Dear, tell what is amusing, Rayne." Hannibal innocently said, knowing the reason why she was laughing.

"I knew there was something about you doctor that was like me. Those eyes that match my own." Rayne said, looking at him with a smirk and watching him put another piece of meat into his mouth.

"When?" Rayne question, eyeing him closely as he picked up his glass of red wine.

"When I was a teenager is when it began."

"Interesting." Rayne said, turning back to her meal and began to go back to eating it. Hannibal grin and felt this slight relief lifted off his chest as Rayne finally knew that he was like her.

A cannibal too.

Through the rest of dinner, they exchange stories about growing up and memories that they founded pleasant to them. Since she had told him about how she began to have cannibalistic tendencies, he told her his story of why he had become a cannibal. That he had a younger sister, Mischa, and how she was killed for food. After his story, they sat in silence for a few minutes to finish up dinner before talking about common interest.

"To be honest, opera is one thing I really can't stand."

"Really now?" Hannibal lean back in his seat with his glass of wine. He knew that he had to get up to clear the table so that he could bring dessert. He would get up when they finish with these next few sentences or so.

"Yes. Some reason, all I hear is this obnoxious person singing as if they were a siren or some bird trying to lure people in to watch them." Rayne told him.

"Understandable." Hannibal replied, standing up and setting his glass down.

"Do you want me to—"

"I got it. I am serving for you tonight." Hannibal told her with a grin, picking up the plates then vanishing from the dining room altogether.

When he had come back with new plates holding the desserts, Rayne instantly smelt the chocolate. She grin as chocolate was her weakness and it seems like Hannibal found out about it.

"Molten Chocolate cake with a scope of vanilla ice cream on the side."

"It makes me wonder how you are not married." Rayne mutters, picking up the fork and gently slicing into the cake, breaking it and watching the warm chocolate liquid come flowing out from the middle of the small circular cake.

Hannibal grins at her words as he sat down and began to attack his dessert. He knew that Rayne liked chocolate because a few times he had saw her eating pieces of chocolates in the FBI headquarters. Or her breath had the hint of chocolate mixed in with the mint, a few times.

She had finished first and gently set her fork down aside the plate. Her eyes glanced over at Hannibal, who was almost finishing with his own dessert. The twinkle in her eyes slowly emerged as she stood up.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hannibal looked up as Rayne was beside him. He set down the fork as his eyes never falter away from hers. She rested her left hand on the table and lean down so that the tip of her nose was brushing against the tip of his. The warmth of their breaths could be felt against each other's lips. The scent of their breaths was the delightful smell of chocolate.

"Who would've thought that we are alike? You're the Ripper aren't you?"

"It seems like Jack bringing you in certainly worked. Are you going to report me in?" Hannibal lowly asked, smirking a bit as he could see Rayne's left eyebrow rise slightly and gave him a 'really' face.

"No."

"Then this is a good thing."

"Indeed it is."

They stared at one another and seem to search each other's eyes.

"After seeing Will with me the other night. How did that make you feel?"

"Upset. Angry." He truthfully told her.

"How long did you want me with you, Hannibal?"

"First time we met face to face."

"How bad?"

"Words can't describe it." Hannibal answer, seeing her eyes slowly dilating and excitement was flowing through them.

"How bad did you want me, Rayne?"

"Oh, I dream about you, Hannibal. You are everywhere." Rayne purred, smirking as she sees him shut his eyes and shiver a bit. His eyes slowly open back up to show them darkening with desire.

The truth was just slipping out past Hannibal's lips and her own. Neither of them were holding back or lying tonight. Tonight was definitely revealing each other night.

"You wanted me bad, Hannibal? Why didn't you just say so? Why wait and suffer in longing? Becoming upset about the other night."

"I have nothing to tell you. Everything you are saying, is my answer. I wanted to have you very much." Hannibal told her, his nose pressing a bit more forwards and their noses seem to caress one another.

"How bad do you want me by your side? What would you feel like if I was to be by your side for now and beyond?" Rayne whispers, lifting her head up to run her lips across his forehead. She bowed her head back down a bit so that their noses were caressing each other again.

"Hmm, what does it feel like when I will stand beside you, Hannibal?"

Darken turquoise eyes clashed with darken amber hazel eyes. Both holding desire for the other.

"Invincible." Was his answer before laying his lips onto her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: **Apple Crumble & Morning Adventures

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

"You know that you are supposed to help the mind of people, not fuck with them."

Hannibal paused in peeling apples and glanced to his right to see Rayne stepping into his kitchen with raised eyebrows at him. She moved around the breakfast island, dragging her left fingertips across the marble surface then came to a stop. She rested both her hands on the top and stared across it and right at him with a smirk.

"Such language." Hannibal mused out, looking back down to peeling apples for an apple crumble dessert tonight. He glanced at her with slight raised eyebrows as she rested her arms on the island top and lean forwards to smirk at him.

"Sorry, it just slipped from my mouth." Rayne said licking the top of her lip to which Hannibal felt him cut into the apple instead of peeling it. His eyes narrowed at her then went back to the apples.

She reached out to grab an unpeeled apple and stared at it. Hannibal looked at her then down as he began to cut the apple up.

"No investigating with the others?"

"About the mysterious call from his student Miriam that disappeared two years ago? Come on, Hannibal. I know that you did it. Using a recording of her desperation words and now using it to haunt Jack with them. Which by the way, I had to get up at three in the morning, go to the labs with the others to listen to Jack rant about Miriam calling him. To which he got pissed off at all of us…actually mostly Zeller, but you know what I mean." Rayne explained, turning the shining green apple in her right hand then glancing up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not my fault that he called you in."

Rayne stuck her tongue out at him causing him to smirk at her childish manner.

"How long are you going to pester Jack, Hannibal?"

"Until I find no need to do so anymore." Hannibal replied, picking up another apple from the paper bag and began peeling it.

Staring at the green apple, Rayne moved around the breakfast island and slowly walked up to stand beside Hannibal. He glanced at her to see her still staring at the apple then he went back to focusing the task at hand, literally.

"So many stories with apples in it. Always never a good thing most of the time."

"Um, you are right."

"Like the story about Snow White, not the movie." Rayne pointed out, throwing the apple up then catching it in her right hand. The apple was pluck from her hand making her to look at Hannibal and saw him smirk as he began to peel that apple.

"Or Adam and Eve." Hannibal purred out to her, glancing at her and smirking as he saw her pupils expand a bit. However, she smirked back and pointed at him.

"Rayne, pointing is—"

"Rude, I know. But Adam and Eve didn't eat an apple."

"No?"

"That is what people may think because some Latin or whatever word means evil or bad which apple is spelt the same way or something like that. But anyways, if you look back in the Bible, it doesn't say that they had eaten an apple. They said they had eaten some type of fruit. Thus, not an apple. It might've been but it also maybe it wasn't." Rayne pointed out with the smirk still on her face.

Pausing in his work, Hannibal eyebrows rose then came together a bit as he began to think about that. He wasn't religious, but he knew the stories. Hannibal looked at her with a bit impressed expression.

"I don't recall that. Hence, I guess that I have to see myself."

Stepping up closer to him, watching him resume his work, Rayne pressed herself up against him. Hannibal accidently nicked his finger causing him to hiss lowly and stared at his right thumb to see a bead of dark crimson blood ooze out.

Before he could take care of it, smooth hands grabbed it and pulled it towards them. Hannibal felt his alpha side really purr out and his eyes dilated as Rayne brought his thumb to her lips and sucked the blood away.

Pulling her lips away, she licked her lips then looked up at Hannibal with this vicious smirk. To Hannibal, it had only made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

"You're not a religious type are you?"

"No." He replied

"Hmm, be careful then, Hannibal." Rayne said, stepping back and giving him a wink.

The knife he was using for the apples had slammed into the cutting board and stood upright. The apple he was almost finish peeling was left forgotten as he reached out to Rayne. Grabbing her wrist and wrenching her back into his arms, trapping her in them.

"Why's that?"

Rayne stood up on her tippy toes and her soft lips brushed against his. Her pale turquoise eyes seem to get this mischievous twinkle in them.

"I feel like you would start to sizzle if you open a Bible up."

That caused this sly grin to come onto Hannibal's face before he bowed his head down to attack her lips.

…**..**

…**..Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

The clanks of forks hitting the plate seem to echo a bit in the dining room. Hannibal and Rayne were sitting at the table and enjoying the apple crumble dessert after dinner together.

"Vanilla ice cream I believe taste better with this."

"Try this." Hannibal scooped some of his homemade raspberry ice cream with some of apple crumble on it. He turned to her—since they were sitting next to one another—and held it out to her.

Putting down her fork, Rayne turned to him and lean forwards. As her mouth wrapped around the fork, her eyes looked up and stared right into Hannibal's darkening amber hazel eyes.

Pulling back, Rayne turned back to her plate and picked up the fork while slowly chewing what was in her mouth. She shut her eyes as she enjoyed the taste and how the raspberry ice cream had complemented the apple crumble.

"It's good. But, I'm sticking with the vanilla." Rayne said, glancing at Hannibal with a slight grin. He chuckle and nodded his head, turning back to his dessert too.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Can I please say something about this?"

"Is it inappropriate?"

"Maybe." Rayne slowly said, walking beside Hannibal up this dirt and gravel path up to an abandon astronomy telescope building.

They walked up the steps and came to a stop in front of the door. Rayne wrapped her arms around her and let out a shiver as a cold breeze blew. The season was changing from the fall seasons to the winter season quickly.

Hannibal saw her shiver and turned back to the door that he was picking the lock. He set the bag in his right hand down and turned to Rayne. He pulled his black scarf off and went up to her. He threw it over her head then gently wrapped it around her neck.

"Thank you." Rayne whispers, staring up at him through her black lashes.

The full moon tonight seem to give her eyes this eerie glow as if she had light bluish green glow stick behind her eyes.

"Welcome. Next time doesn't wear a button up; wear a zip up so it can fully cover your neck." Hannibal told her, adjusting the scarf of her then giving her a boyish grin. She playfully narrows her eyes at him and followed him up to the door where he picked the bag back up and picked the lock again.

"Now, what were you going to say?" Hannibal said, allowing her into the building before him then following after her.

They walked across the room, equipment inside was covered by white sheets that had dust collecting on top of them. There were a few steps going up to a platform that had the large telescope to look into the sky and there was a metal table beside it. That is where Hannibal and Rayne walked towards.

"Well…" Rayne paused in speaking and stopping on the second step up the four step stairs to the platform. She watched Hannibal open up the black carrier's bag and pulled out this air locked zip lock bag. He pulled out this pale arm that had bruising in certain areas. The hand of the arm was gripping this blackberry cellphone too.

"I was going to ask if you needed an extra hand."

Hannibal paused in calling Jack with the blackberry and from putting the recording of Miriam's voice against the speaker of the cellphone. Slowly, Hannibal glanced at her with raised eyebrows.

Rayne bounced on the heels of her feet and her gloved hands were tucked away in her black winter pea coat. A look of innocence was clear across her face. Hannibal got this merciless grin on his face while his eyes held slight amusement. He turned back to the arm and began to call Jack then hit the recording when Jack's voice was saying hello over the cellphone. Though it stopped when the recording was playing Miriam's voice.

Once the recording stopped, Hannibal hung up the cellphone and turned on the heels of his feet to stare at Rayne.

"Shall we get out of here?"

"Yes. And you owe me for dragging me here." Rayne pointed at him as Hannibal grabbed the black leather message bag and walking beside her.

"Why do I owe you?"

They exit out of the building where Hannibal relocked it then they began walking down the trail. The sun was just peeking over the trees.

"Hannibal, it's six in the morning. You made me get up at four when it only took us a few minutes." Rayne growled at him, walking through the woods and coming to this half dirt half rocky trail that forest rangers or trespassers drive down.

They came before Hannibal's car and got into it.

"Well, you can never be too caution." Hannibal turned to her saying with a charming smile before turning forwards to start up his vehicle.

"Never to caution my ass." Rayne mutters, hitting the button to decline her seat back so that she could sleep for the ride and make up lost hours of sleep.


End file.
